


Different Worlds

by mandylynn4



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dogs, Emotional Hurt, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: Title:  Different WorldsArtist: Bluefire986Author: mandylynn4Other Pairing(if applicable): N/ARating: TeenWarnings/Spoilers: Gross misrepresentation of both mechanics and homeless young men, homophobia (off-scene only)Summary: Jensen Ackles, and his furry companion, Digger, spark the interest of young mechanic Jared Padalecki.  The pair are inseparable, but are never far from sight of the auto shop where Jared works.  He discovers a dangerous secret about Jensen and has to decide if he wants to save Jensen’s life, or let his choices define him forever.Art link:





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/gifts).



> This is not at all the best this could be but life sucks right now.

~*~

“You’re late, Padalecki!”

Jared ducked his head as he entered the auto shop, looking up through the fringe of bangs on his forehead. “Sorry, Clint. I-”

“And I don’t care,” the man behind the counter said. “No time for excuses. You’ve got an oil change waiting for you in bay 2. Hang up your stuff and get to it.” He turned back to his computer, typing away on what looked like billing sheets. 

Jared grit his teeth and slung his bag off his shoulder, hanging it up on the hooks near the entrance of the garage. He could see a couple of customers sitting in the attached waiting area - a woman with two small children and a lanky teenager playing on his phone. He waved at Ben, who had a light blue Jeep up on the lift, as he passed bay 1. The burly man acknowledged him with a nod and a smile. He punched his time card in the machine on the wall before striding into bay 2. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he offered to Seth, who was under the sedan in the bay.

Seth grunted in response. He cranked something inside the car, cursed, and rolled out from under the car. He wiped a greasy hand across his forehead. “Clint give you trouble?”

“Not much.”

“Lucky.” Seth handed Jared a wrench. “That little fucker likes to think he runs the place, you know.”

“I kinda got that impression. So just an oil change on this one?”

“Pretty standard, except this one’s a bitch. Gotta take everything apart - including the damn air filter - before we can even start.” 

Jared sighed. “Alright - let’s get it going then.”  
~*~  
A few hours later, Jared slid down the brick wall of the alleyway between the auto shop and Hoosier’s Market to rest. Beside him, Seth pulled out a cigarette. “So, besides being late this morning, how’s the first week been so far?”

“Not too bad, actually,” Jared admitted. “I like the work. Always have loved working with my hands and figuring out puzzles.” 

“Yeah.”

Ben came out of the shop, wiping his hands on a rag. “That car this morning gave you a run for your money, huh, newbie?”

“Definitely not one of my finer moments.”

Seth chuckled. “I don’t know...you let out a pretty impressive string of expletives there once or twice. Threw in a coupla words I don’t even know. And that’s saying something…”

Jared blushed. “Sorry.”

“Nah,” Ben said, tucking away his rag and pulling out a small bag of beef jerky from his coveralls. “Seth’s just a prissy little thing. I’ve heard every last one of those words before.” He winked at Jared and laughed when Seth blew smoke in his direction. “Honestly, you’re a good worker, Padalecki. Phelps picked a good one when he hired you on.”

“I don’t know…”

“The guy before you….Jesse? He was a mess. Always losing stuff, calling in when he’d been out the night before. And we’re talking every other day. Boy was a skirt chaser and probably an alcoholic to boot.” Seth crushed out his cigarette and sat down next to Jared on the ground. “Plus, didn’t know his carburetor from his gas cap, really. I sometimes wonder how he landed the job in the first place.”

“Clint,” Ben said, offering jerky to the other two men. “Jesse was his friend from school.”

“Oh.”

Just then, a dog came tearing around the corner of the alley, nails skittering on the concrete. He leapt playfully behind the grocery store’s dumpster, then darted out and over to the group of men to investigate. His pink tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted, despite the chilly air. 

“Hey there, pup!” Jared smiled as the dog approached, one hand out to get acquainted. He laughed a little when the dog lapped at his fingers, licking the remnants of beef jerky from them. “You going somewhere in particular?”

Ben grinned. “Yeah, he’s playing a game, aren’t you, Digger?”

The dog pranced between the men, happy to get attention. “You know this cute fella?” Jared asked. 

“He’s mine,” a man said, out of breath from running around the corner. He had a guitar case slung over his back and a backpack hanging from one shoulder. His green eyes twinkled a bit in the dim light, hair tucked under a gray stocking cap, and fingers peeking out from black fingerless gloves. The backpack slid off his shoulder as he came to a stop in front of the group. “Sorry, guys.”

“Hey, Jensen,” Seth said, standing up to greet the man warmly. “This is Jensen,” he glanced over at Ben a moment, “...a friend from the neighborhood,” he explained to Jared, who was also getting up. 

“And I see you’ve met Digger,” Jensen sighed, slipping a thin leash onto the dog’s red collar. He smiled shyly up at Jared, stretching out his hand. 

Jared shook it firmly. He was momentarily lost in the other man’s smile. When one of Jensen’s eyebrows quirked upwards in amusement, he cleared his throat and chuckled. “Uh...sorry. Yeah. I’m Jared.” He felt his face warm with a blush. 

“Jared’s the fresh meat,” Ben stated from the ground. He was scratching the dog behind the ears and offering a piece of jerky to him. “But he’s good at the job. Much better than Jesse.”

“First week,” Jared admitted, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. 

Jensen nodded. “How’re you liking it so far? I know these two can be a little much-”

“I resent that comment,” Seth chuckled.

“You do not.”

“It’s not bad,” Jared interjected. “I like it, for the most part.”

“He means that Clint’s been up his butt all morning because he was late. Princess here had to brush his hair.” Seth ruffled Jared’s hair and Jared shoved him off, laughing. 

Jensen nodded, the tips of his ears growing red. He looked over his shoulder, then down at Digger. “Guess I’d better let you get back to it. I know Clint can be kind of a jerk sometimes.”

“You know Clint?”

“Had a couple of run ins with him, yeah. Mostly, he doesn’t like my music.”

“Jensen here plays the guitar,” Seth explained. “You should play us a tune sometime, Jensen.”

“Kinda busy today, guys. But maybe later?” Jensen tugged at the leash. “Come on, boy. Got to grab our own lunch.”

Clint popped his head out into the alleyway. “Come on, slackers! You don’t get paid to talk all day.” He glared at the group, nose turning up when he spotted Digger. When he went back inside, he made sure to let the door slam on its hinges.

“Guess that’s our cue,” Seth sighed. “You stay out of trouble, pup,” he told Digger, bending down to scratch the dog’s neck. 

“It was nice to meet you, Jensen.”

Jensen’s eyes sparkled a bit and he smiled up at Jared. “You, too. I’ll….see you around sometime.”

“Yeah. See you around.”

Jared and Seth went back into the building, picking up orders from Clint’s clipboard at the desk. Jared looked back out the door, just to see which direction Jensen had gone, and noticed Ben handing him a small wad of bills and his package of beef jerky. Jensen shook his head and passed the money back to the other man, but tucked the jerky into his backpack before walking out of the alley altogether. 

“He was short on cash this month. Didn’t want the dog to go hungry,” Ben explained when he came back in, catching Jared at the door. “Just don’t mention that if you see him again.” He pushed past, without any more information, and Jared couldn’t help but feel confused and interested. 

~*~  
One unseasonably frosty afternoon, Jared finally got to hear Jensen play his guitar. Soft and melodious, whiskey-rough voice sang out above the near perfect guitar strums. It struck Jared right in his gut - a feeling so strong and moving that he almost had to sit right down on the sidewalk from the intensity. 

He’d been aware that he felt an attraction to Jensen - the man was more than gorgeous - but it went deeper the longer they talked. Jensen sang out clear, eyes closed and face rosy from the chill, a song about home and heartache and loss. Jared bit the inside of his cheek and applauded when the song ended. 

Jensen opened his eyes abruptly, looking a little lost for a moment. Then, he ducked his head and tucked the guitar carefully back into its case. “Sorry,” he apologized, “I was somewhere else.”

Jared knelt down beside him, smiling earnestly. “No, don’t apologize. It was really great.”

Jensen hummed. 

Cooper, a tall man with kind eyes came out of Hoosier’s and greeted the men with high fives. “Hey, man,” he said, bending down to pet Digger, “Thanks for the help out back earlier with those trash bags. Damn things were heavier than I thought. I grabbed you and the pup something today.” He handed a plastic bag over to Jensen, who peeked inside and grinned. 

“Thanks, Coop. You didn’t have to.” 

“Don’t you sass me for paying you for working. See you boys later.” He nodded his head at Jared, then went walking on down the street. It wasn’t the first time Cooper stopped and gave Jensen something and it wasn’t the first time Jensen had done odd jobs around the market. Jared kind of loved him for being so selfless.

“So….Digger, huh? Interesting name. What’s that about? I’ve never really asked, but I always wondered.” 

“You ever read DC?”

“Comics?”

“Yeah.”

Jared scratched at the back of his neck. “Can’t say that I’m super well versed in the comic book realm.”

“Oh, well...he’s named after Captain Harkness, aka Digger.”

“Superhero?”

Jensen laughed. “Hardly.”

Jared scratched the dog’s belly, looking down at him fondly. “Well, I can’t believe you’re a bad guy.”

Jensen smiled. “Nah, he’s got this little patch of white on his chest here,” he pointed, “that looks like a boomerang. It would make more sense if you were into DC.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Jared swallowed and gathered his courage. “Anything good at Hoosier’s today?”

Jensen shrugged, the tips of his ears going pink. “Tuna fish sandwiches?”

Jared pulled a face, laughing. “Doesn’t sound appealing at all.” 

“Yeah, well…”

“Wanna grab something to eat at the bistro around the corner? I can spare about twenty minutes. My treat.” When he caught Jensen’s face, he sobered. “What?”

Jensen frowned at him, standing up and taking Digger’s leash in his hand. “I’m not very hungry, Jared. Think I’ll just go.”

“Did I….I mean, did I misread something here?”

“I don’t need you to buy me lunch. I’m not a fucking charity case.”

Jared recoiled as if he was slapped. “It wasn’t...what? I meant as a friend - friends go to lunch all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got stuff to do today so I can’t today. Come on, Dig.” Jensen strode down the sidewalk and around the corner before Jared could respond. 

“You alright there, Hoss?” Ben asked from behind him. “Lunchtime’s over.”

“I think I pissed Jensen off.”

Ben sighed, looking around at the empty sidewalk. “What’d you do?”

“I asked him to lunch.”

Ben’s eyebrows flew up into his hairline. “Like a date?”

“Like friends.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe a date in the future,” Jared admitted, blushing a bit. “But I don’t think Jensen’s into me like that. He told me he wasn’t a charity case and stomped off.”

Ben sighed. “I wondered how long it would take him to push you away, too.” He shoved his hand in his pocket, dragging his wallet out and opening it up. He pulled out a tattered piece of paper and handed it to Jared. “He’s got a lot more going on than you think. And maybe you should ask him about this.”

Jared looked down at the paper. It was an advertisement for a homeless shelter. Scrawled on the bottom, in Ben’s handwriting, was Jensen’s name, along with the question: pets allowed? He turned to ask the other man what it all meant, but Ben was long gone - back to the shop. Jared trudged back into the auto shop, tucking the paper away in his pocket for later.

~*~  
“Hey, Jensen,” Jared called out, waving as he spotted the other man at the mouth of the alley. He jogged over and sat down beside him. Digger immediately rolled over for belly rubs. “Hey to you, too, boy.”

“Oh, hey, Jared,” Jensen responded. He smiled up at Jared brightly, causing Jared to blush and duck his head a bit. “Listen, I should apologize for last time we talked. I’m not that good with people and I wasn’t…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He coughed nervously. “I think maybe I’m a little too friendly sometimes and forget that not everyone’s as ready to strike up a conversation or hang out.” He ran a hand over the back of his neck. “But anyway, forget the weirdness and...uh...what are you up to today?” He looked up at Jensen, pleading him silently to wash away the last few minutes.

Jensen looked down at the guitar in his lap. “Just thinking of a song to work on.” He gazed off down the street and ran a hand down the strings once. “Got any suggestions? I take requests.”

“Hmmm...I don’t know what you know how to play, so…”

“Not much I don’t know how to play, really.” He winked at Jared, then started plucking at the strings. “But maybe you’ll know this one...”

Jensen’s fingers danced across the strings, darting between chord changes and plucks with ease. Digger sat up straight to listen and Jared couldn’t help but be captivated. Jensen’s eyes were closed. His body rocked with the rhythm. He looked absolutely at peace. Jared’s heart fluttered when he recognized the song. It soared when Jensen’s raspy voice began singing along.

“Waitin’....watchin’ the clock, it’s four o’clock, it’s got to end.  
Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech, as he opens the door,  
she rolls over, pretends to sleep as he looks her over…  
She lies and says she’s in love with him  
Can’t find a better man  
She dreams in color,  
She dreams in red,  
Can’t find a better man….”

Jensen’s fingers slowed and stopped, eyes opening to look over at Jared. “Pearl Jam work for you?”

“Definitely,” Jared breathed. “One of my favorite bands.”

“Then sing along if you know it.” Jensen smiled softly at him and started singing again, finishing the song with Jared helping out with the chorus. 

“That was awesome. Where’d you learn to play?”

Jensen’s eyes shuttered and he turned away, putting the guitar back into the case. “My grandpa. He’s been gone two years now.”

“Oh….I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“Don’t worry about it. Just a sensitive topic still, right, Digger?” Jensen wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. “You working late tonight?”

Jared stood up and glanced at his watch. He thought about the piece of paper in his back pocket. “Just until five.” He watched a young couple walk across the road to a shop, thick jackets snapped up to their necks to guard against the wind. He shivered. “It’s getting colder out here, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Jensen rubbed a bit at his arms, as if just noticing the cool air around them. “But it’s not that bad out yet, huh, Digger?” 

“You wanna come into the shop and grab a coke or something?”

Jensen’s brow furrowed. “Huh?”

Jared toed the ground nervously. “Uh...I mean, I’ve gotta get back to it in a bit, but thought maybe you’d want to hang out until my break’s over?”

“Yeah, uh...I can’t leave Digger by himself. He’ll get into all sorts of trouble if I do.”

“He can come in, too.”

Jensen took his guitar back out of the case and shook his head. “Some other time, Jared. Clint’s not that fond of me or Digger and I’m not feeling especially social right now. Besides,” he strummed the guitar and smiled up at Jared, “I’ve got some more music to play. Can’t do that in the shop.”

Jared nodded. He backed up a bit down the alley. “I guess I’ll catch you later, then?”

“Yep.”

“Okay...uh….later…”

“Just for the record, Jared,” Jensen said, starting to play his guitar again, “It would be nice to hang out sometime.” Before Jared could respond, Jensen’s playing picked up speed and intensity. 

As Jared turned around completely, he finally recognized the song…

“Freezin,  
Rests his head on a pillow made of concrete again.  
Oh, feelin’,  
Maybe he’ll see a little better set of days….”

~*~  
Ben looked up from his toolkit as Jared walked back into the shop. “‘S gettin’ colder than Alaska in January.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” Jared sighed. “Jensen’s gonna be alright out there, right? I mean, he’s got somewhere to go?”

“I don’t rightly know. But he’s alive, so…”

“It doesn’t freak you out? Knowing that he’s out there?”

Ben came around from his station and put his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “He’ll be okay, Jared. And if he wasn’t, he’d find help. He loves that dog too much to let anything happen to him.” 

“That’s the dumbest thing-”

“He’s an adult, Jared. I trust that he’ll keep himself safe as he can. He won’t let us help anyway.” 

“What do you mean?”

Ben blew out a breath. “Year ago, when he first showed up around here, I begged him to come in during breaks - just to thaw out, get warm. He did for a few days, until Clint made a big deal out of it. Said Jensen was stealin’ stuff while we weren’t looking. Bastard.”

“Ugh...and I asked him if he wanted to come into the shop for a coke. No wonder he turned me down. I just can’t help feeling like I’m doing him so wrong…”

“He’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.”  
~*~  
“Want to go grab a coffee?”

Jensen blinked up at him, shielding his hands from the midday sun. Cold wind whipped around the two of them, but the sun was shining steadily. “Sure.” He stood up and grabbed Digger’s leash. “But can we go to Macy Vay’s? She lets Dig come in with Doesn’t bat an eyelash.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

The two walked down the sidewalk in comfortable silence, Digger trotting along behind. Jared waved at a person he recognized as a customer from the shop. Jensen smiled. 

“You’re new around here, but you know a lot of people,” he observed.

“Yeah, well, mama used to tell me that I was like looking at sunshine and rainbows.” Jared ducked his head. “I’m a people person, I guess.” 

“I can see that.”

“So, did you grow up around here?”

“No. About three hours south, actually.”

“Any particular reason you came this way?”

Jensen coughed and picked at a spot on his jacket. “Thought I’d strike out on my own, you know? See the great wide world.” 

“Yeah? You see a lot of it yet?”

“Nah. I’m good here for now. Trying to get Digger and I settled first. Then, we’ll travel some more.” 

Jared nodded. “Yeah. I grew up on the outskirts here. Little farm just east.”

“Horses?”

“A couple. You ever ridden?”

“We’re in Texas, Jared,” Jensen said, quirking an eyebrow. “My bo-erm, friend had one.” 

Jared opened the door of the coffee shop for Jensen, ushering him and Digger inside. “It’s okay, you know,” he said softly. He cast a glance around at the clientele of the restaurant, but was pleased to see that it was mostly empty at this hour. “I had a boyfriend, too. In high school. Wasn’t anything to write home about - kind of a jerk - but, you know….no judgment here.”

Jensen flushed crimson. “Uh….yeah.” He walked up to the counter. 

The woman behind the register smiled widely at him. “Hey, Jensen! The usual?”

“Yeah, thanks, Macy.”

“No problem - especially since I get to see that adorable face.”

“Stop,” he said, teasing. 

“I meant Digger,” she teased back. Then, she looked up at Jared. “And what can I get your very tall, delicious-looking friend here?”

“Tall mocha, extra whip and sprinkles, please?”

The woman looked absolutely delighted. “Oh, he’s a doll, Jensen!”

“Sunshine and rainbows, eh?”

Once they settled at a bistro table, Jared nodded at the guitar on the floor beside Digger. “So, I know you play guitar, but what else do you do? I mean…”

“A little of this and that around the neighborhood. Mostly help Hoosier and Coop at the market. They’re nice guys.”

Jared agreed, sipping his coffee. 

Jensen looked down at his own and sighed. “You’re not what I expected.”

“Huh?”

“I just...I’m not good with people like you are,” Jensen said softly, not looking up from his cup. “Digger’s been my best friend for two years and I honestly don’t know how to connect with anyone else outside of cordial greetings and helping them out with work.” He looked up, eyes somehow a darker green. “I’ve not….been close with anyone in a long time.”

“That’s okay,” Jared replied, voice low and rumbly. “I’ll help you remember how to be friendly again.”

Jensen blinked. “I’m not….I like you, Jared.”

“I like you, too.”

“But I’m not stupid. People out here? Sometimes they want things.”

“Like what?”

Jensen tipped his head. “I just….how do I know you don’t want anything I’m not ready to give?”

Jared reached out and took Jensen’s hand in his. “I’m not looking for anything in particular. I’m good with just hanging out with you and Digger, listening to you play guitar.”

Jensen gave him a small smile. “Okay.”

“Okay then….”

~*~  
Jared leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. They were cold and chapped, but it was quite possibly the best kiss Jared had ever had. He grabbed at Jensen’s sweater, moving to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately, Jensen pulled away and rubbed his hands furiously over his face. 

“We can’t….I can’t…” Jensen sighed, putting space between them. “It’s not that easy?”

“What’s not that easy?”

“Me.”

Jared laughed. “I didn’t think you were.” When Jensen’s face turned to him serious, Jared sobered. “I’m not trying to...oh, God, Jensen! I’m sorry. If I misread this…”

“You didn’t misread anything, Jared,” Jensen said, standing up and brushing his jeans off. “I like you. I do. But this,” he gestured between them. “This can’t happen.”

“Why not?” 

“It’s complicated.” He stood up and walked towards the door. “I need to find Digger - we’ve got to get home…”

Jared produced the paper from his pocket, thrusting it at Jensen. Jensen’s eyes widened. “Is it because of this?”

“Where did you get that? That is none of your business.”

“Where do you live, Jensen?”

Jensen pushed past him, Digger following closely behind, confused. “This conversation is over.”

“No, really.” Jared looked around, noticing how his breath puffed out in front of his face as he talked. A chill raced down his spine. “It’s colder than a witch’s tits out there. Where are you staying?”

“I’ve got a place to go. Don’t worry about me.”

“But I do. Now that I know…”

“Yeah, now that you know, everything changes. I know how this game goes. I’ve played before.”

“What? No! There’s no game, Jensen. I like you and I worry about you. Look,” Jared said, pulling a pen from his coveralls. “Give me your hand.” He slid the worn glove off Jensen’s hand and scribbled something on the palm. “That’s my number and my address. If you want a place to stay - you and Digger - call me. Or come by and knock on the door. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Jensen frowned and shoved his hand back into his glove. “Yeah. Right.” He stomped out of the alleyway, guitar case thumping him on his back with each step.  
~*~

Around ten o’clock, Jared heard knocking at his door. He opened it and Digger skittered in onto the linoleum, happy and excited to see him. Behind him, Jensen stood, somber. 

“Come on in. Glad to see you.”

“I didn’t want Digger to get cold.”

Jared nodded, then turned to get sheets and blankets for the couch.  
“It’s only temporary,” Jensen called after him. 

~*~  
Six weeks later, they found themselves snuggled on one end of the couch watching old television shows on Netflix, sharing a small bowl of Chex Mix between them. Digger was curled on the empty space at the opposite end of the couch, sleeping. Things had progressed rapidly, once Jensen realized that Jared truly wasn’t looking for anything more than companionship. He and Digger didn’t stay every night, but had spent more nights at Jared’s than on the streets since winter had arrived. Jared took Jensen’s hand gently, smiling. “What should we watch next?”

“Is this what you do on your days off?” Jensen joked, looking up at Jared amused. “Binge watch crappy old television and lounge around?” He took the remote in hand, sitting up slightly. Digger startled awake at his owner’s movement and stared at the two men curiously.

“Got a problem with it?” Jared smirked.

“Nah. It’s nice. I haven’t done this since-” Jensen fiddled with the remote, pressing buttons until he found the first season of The Office. He cleared his throat. “You ever watched this one?”

“You okay?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. Just sneaks up on me sometimes - the reality of everything. I’m good. It’s okay.”

“You never have told me what happened - how you ended up here.”

Jensen closed his eyes. “It’s not one exact thing...more like lots of little things.”

“I’m a good listener,” Jared prodded lightly. He took Jensen’s hand in his and squeezed. 

“My senior year of high school, I fell in love,” Jensen started, voice low. “His name was Blake and he was my best friend. We’d grown up together and somehow, I found myself looking at him differently. Apparently, he felt the same way. And in my community, who you love is a matter of everyone’s tastes and manners. Of course, Blake and I didn’t care about all that, but we were careful to keep things under wraps. Only until college, Blake used to tell me. Then we could escape and move to another city - maybe Austin, maybe L.A. - anywhere that would accept us.” He took a shuddery breath. “One night, when I was coming home from a date that my parents thought was just a study group session, my dad walked outside to find us sharing a good night kiss. He went absolutely postal. Screaming and yelling - he put his hands on me, Jared.” 

Jared winced and hugged Jensen closer. “So you left?”

“I couldn’t stay there, where he could hurt me.”

“You didn’t call the cops?”

“He’s my dad, Jared. It’s not that simple.”

“What happened then?”

“I grabbed the few things that really mattered - a book of poems my mom gave me, a sweater of my brother’s, and my grandpa’s guitar - and I hightailed it out of there. I caught a ride out of town from a truck driver heading this direction and didn’t stop hitching rides until I was at least 1000 miles from there. I met Digger on the way. He didn’t have anyone, either, so we’ve been buddies ever since.”

“Sounds scary.”

Jensen shifted uncomfortably. “It’s not always been pleasant. But it beats not being accepted in my own home.”

Jared frowned. “You ever think about moving into one of those shelters downtown? You know, just to get back on your feet?”

“Back on my-? I am on my feet. Digger and I just had a rough patch, huh, boy?” Jensen scratched at Digger’s ears, smiling down at the dog. “Just gonna take a couple more months before I get myself situated out here is all.”

“Yeah, but I mean, it would be easier if you could get a decent meal every night. A shower….warm bed? There are places that could help you, Jen.”

Jensen sighed, pushing himself away from Jared’s embrace. “Yeah, well, I think I’m doing just fine right now, thanks.”

“Because you’re staying on the couch here three nights a week? Because Coop gives you the just-out-of-date stuff instead of tossing it? That’s not really enough to be considered fine.”

Jensen stood up, reaching for his beanie and tugging it on over his hair. “In your books, maybe. But to me and Dig? This is probably the best it’s been in a while, so we’ll take what we can get.”

“But you can have more than this, Jensen,” Jared said, frowning up at the other man. “I mean, I was looking on a website the other night and there’s a place just like a regular dormitory or communal home - the people who stay there make dinners together and share cleaning chores….you’d have your own room again, Jensen. Don’t you want that?” He stood and pulled Jensen into a hug. “I want the best for you - don’t you know that?”

Jensen stiffened in Jared’s arms, then pulled away. Digger trotted in a circle around them, curious noises escaping as he watched the two men. Jensen smiled down at him. “Look - I’m not looking for a handout and I’m not looking for your sympathy. Digger and I have it good for now and those places? I can’t, Jared. Okay? I just can’t.” 

“So you’d rather just sleep outside in the cold, starving and alone?” Jared began pacing, nervous energy running through his muscles. 

On the ground, Digger let out a low growl. Jensen crouched down to the pup,stroking a hand down his back. “Obviously, I don’t like sleeping outside! But it’s more complicated than that and you know it.”

“What is it you’re not telling me about these shelters, Jen? Have you ever been to one to see what they’re like? Have you even-”

“Have you?” Jensen shouted, causing Digger to bark anxiously. “You think I’m so stupid that I haven’t explored all my options here?”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not about to leave Digger out there alone while I ‘live it up’ in a fancy shelter you’ve deemed helpful for me.”

“You don’t think someone could take that dog?”

“He’s not just that dog to me, Jared. And I don’t want someone to take Digger! He’s my dog and I’ll take care of him myself!” Jensen started lacing his boots, no longer looking at Jared. 

Jared huffed, arms exploding outwards in a violent arc. “So you’re just gonna give up, then? Just like that? Take the easy road out and not even try to better yourself?”

“Believe me, Jared, this is not the easy way out.” He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. “There is no easy way out.” 

“What’s the long term plan here? Starve to death so your parents will feel sorry for what they put you through? That’s not going to help anyone.” Jared’s eyes glittered with unshed tears. “How would they even know you’re gone? How would anyone? You’re practically a ghost as it is! A pile of bones and skin carrying that damn guitar and dragging Digger with you. Ain’t nobody gonna be able to save you if you just lay down and take it-”

“Nobody’s gonna care if I’m gone, anyway. See how long I’ve been out of that house and ain’t one person who came looking for me yet. Not one. Not my brother. Not my mother. Not even Blake.” He took a shuddery breath, fists clenched tightly on the straps of his guitar case. “Those places don’t want me and I don’t need them. We’ve done well enough on our own.”

“Have you even looked at yourself lately? From where I’m standing, you’re in dire need of a good rest, a decent meal, and some stability.”

“I’ve got all I need right here.” 

“If you got a job-”

“Who the hell is gonna hire me? Have you seen me?”

“So we’ll get you some better clothes...a shave….haircut. It can’t be that hard, Jensen.”

“That’s what you think. But you’ve never been on this side, Jared. If it was as fucking easy as you make it sound, I wouldn’t be here right now. And then you’d be out of luck with your charity.” 

“Jesus, Jensen. I thought I knew you better.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t. I’m not your fucking project so you can feel better about yourself, Jared. So leave me the fuck alone!” Jensen spat, body coiling up in rage. “Come on, Digger!” He strode to the door, back ramrod straight and ears red and peeking out from under his hat. The dog trotted behind Jensen, tail low and still at his owner’s tone.

“Don’t you walk out that door, Jensen.” 

Jensen turned, one hand on the doorknob, eyes cold and dark. “Funny,” he said, laughing bitterly, “that’s just what he said before I left his house, too.” He jerked the door open and stomped out into the chilly evening air. 

Digger scuttled out, too, without a glance back. The house shook on its frame as the door slammed shut behind them. 

Jared took a shuddery breath, lost in both apartment and heart. “Shit…”  
~*~  
Five days. 

Five days since Jensen had walked out of Jared’s apartment.

Five days since Jared had seen even a wag of Digger’s tail or heard the faint strumming on Jensen’s old guitar. 

Five days and the snow was finally here. 

Big, deep snowdrifts as high as Jared’s shins in some places. He spent the morning out in front of the shop shoveling with Ben. Flakes landed on his eyelashes, blurring his vision, and his arms ached from the labor, but he continued to shovel, making his way slowly towards the alleyway he knew would be empty. Reaching the mouth of it, he squinted in, hopeful. The snow was lighter inside the dimly lit alley, but it was empty of people and animals alike. Jared leaned against the wall and sighed. “I fucking hate snow.” He tugged his beanie down further and hunched his shoulders from the cold. 

Ben chuckled. “No you don’t. I remember you bringing in picture albums full of vacations to the mountains with your folks. And let’s not mention the fact that this is the only time of the year you don’t sweat buckets. Freakin’ snow bunny, you are.”

Jared huffed. “Yeah, well, shoveling it sucks.”

“You’re right about that, hoss.” The older man paused in his work to scratch as his beard and adjust the woolen scarf around his neck. “It’s colder than a meat locker out here. Plus, there’s not a damn soul wantin’ their car worked on today. Everybody and his dog is inside where it’s warm and where are we? Ass deep in the shit.” He looked thoughtfully between Jared and the entrance to the alley, then frowned. “Sorry, Jared. Didn’t mean to- I mean, I don’t know what you said to that boy, but I can tell you he’s one stubborn son of a bitch when he’s pissed.”

Jared ducked his head and swiped at his runny nose. “Stubborn enough to freeze to death?”

“Wouldn’t put it past him.” Ben scooped a shovel full of snow from beside Jared. “But I doubt he’d put Digger in danger.”

“I guess not.”

“Jensen don’t have much in this world, but that dog’s been with him since I’ve known ‘im. That dog and that guitar. Only constants to him.”

Jared tugged his beanie off his head, hair flying around haphazardly, and scratched furiously. “I thought maybe I was-”

“You know his story, Jay? All of it?”

“Well, I know he ran away from home and nobody came looking for him.”

“You know why he ran?”

Jared looked chagrined. “He might have mentioned a bit of it - with Blake and his parents.”

Ben sighed softly, offering a soft smile. “It’s a little more than that and he didn’t have it easy here when he first came. Shelters and truck drivers and general bullshit from assholes out there in this world. There’s stuff you probably need to talk to him about - stuff I won’t tell you because it’s his story to tell. I keep my nose out of other people’s shit; got enough drama in this damn shop to keep even the biggest gossip in business for a week.”

“Yeah, well, Clint sees to that…”

“True.” Ben put down his shovel and slapped a gloved palm down on Jared’s shoulder. “Listen. What you and Jensen had was somethin’ special. Ain’t nobody in this shop know exactly what, but we all know that it was deeper than just some friendly exchanges between passersby.” Ben held his hand up as Jared started to speak. “Nah - you keep that to yourself. It’s not for me to know and understand. But I will tell you that from what I’ve seen for the last year with Jensen: he doesn’t take to people that quickly or that warmly. You’re the first he’s really bonded with here. And that’s somethin’.”

“Yeah, well, I fucked it up.”

“You’ve got a big heart, Jay. Jensen knows it, too. Maybe he’s right pissed about somethin’ y’all talked about, but he’s got to know that you’re a good man. Lanky, clumsy sonuvabitch, but good.”

Jared smiled. “Thanks, Ben.”

“I’ll call around to some places that I know he’s been around. We aren’t the only people watching out for him, you know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The shorter man picked up his shovel again, turning towards the shop. “Now finish up this damn walk so we can come out and do it again in thirty minutes.”

Jared chuckled lightly, but cast worried eyes back into the alleyway once more. “Stay safe, Jen,” he whispered. 

~*~

Far away, Digger was barking.

There was yelling and a loud metal scraping sound. Jensen strained to hear it, but it was like he couldn’t get his ears to focus. It was soft, muffled. He vaguely realized that his eyes were closed, but they felt weighed down and too heavy to budge. His body was numb, tingly in his fingers and nose. He couldn’t feel his feet… He felt his heart rate pick up as the panic set in. 

Digger was growling now. 

There was more shouting, and then Jensen had the spinning sensation of being swung through the air. He braced himself for the fall that never came. From what he could tell, he was being carried - but he still couldn’t move. His mouth didn’t even open to shout in fear - he was truly paralyzed. Trying to move any part of his body was futile - he stretched with all his might until he was more exhausted than before. The faintly bright light behind his eyelids was fading out again. Things were getting more muffled now - Digger sounded farther away, but just as upset. He struggled to get his eyes open, to say something to calm the dog...anything. 

A small whimper escaped him.

“Oh, shit! He’s still alive! Jesus - did you even think to check vitals? Fuckin’ amateurs! Get him in the ambulance now!”

A frantic rustling. A loud thump. Silence. Then darkness. 

If I’m alive….I won’t be for long….

~*~

Jared had his toolbox completely dismantled; wrenches and screwdrivers were scattered all around him. The snow had shut down business for the day, but Clint wanted them around in case someone needed snow chains - the shop had one set for purchase - or antifreeze. Most of the mechanics were hanging out in the break room, watching old sitcoms on the tiny black and white television, but Jared wanted to do something productive. He’d been reorganizing his toolbox for the last few hours. Beside him, Seth was stacking his sockets into a very wobbly tower. 

“You lose any of those and I’ll kick your ass,” Jared said, smile in his voice.

Seth laughed. “Right. I’d like to see you try, bean pole.”

“Wouldn’t be hard, princess.”

The back door opened and Clint strode in, bringing a gust of frigid air and a tattered backpack with him. He tossed the bag at Jared, knocking the tower of sockets over. Seth winced as they rolled all over the garage floor. “You know anything about this, Jared?” 

“No? What is it?”

“That damn dog of your boyfriend’s had it and dragged it out in the middle of the damn sidewalk. I almost tripped over the stupid thing.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jared scowled. He picked up the backpack, noting that it was dripping and muddy, before looking around for Digger. “Where’s Jensen?”

“I don’t know. Just saw the dog and the bag. That’s it. Dog took off down the alley once I grabbed the bag. Fucker growled at me. He’s lucky I haven’t called animal control on him yet...” 

Seth stood up, wiping his hands on a rag. “Come on, seriously, Clint? That dog’s not a menace.”

“He is to me. And he’s at large. Don’t see why I couldn’t…”

“He’s Jensen’s and you know it.”

“That means jack-diddly-squat to me. Neither one’s got a home, so they’re both at large. As far as I’m concerned, I could just as easily call the police on him.”

Jared launched himself across the garage, dropping the bag and grabbing Clint by the lapels of his coat. “If you even think about….”

“Careful, Padalecki,” Clint grinned, eyes flicking down to where he was being held. “I believe Jensen’s not the only one I can call the authorities on.” When Jared let go, Clint laughed bitterly. “It’s amazing how quickly you boys forget who’s in charge around here.”

“It ain’t you,” Ben said from his spot across the garage, standing at the ready to stop any sort of fight. “But maybe you forget that daddy’s the boss…”

“Watch it, Benjamin.”

“Or what?”

“You know damn well I’m not tied to this shop, but I do good work for your Pa.”

“I suppose. But I’m the manager of this shop, so what I say goes….and who I say goes, goes.” Clint frowned in distaste at the puddle quickly accumulating on the ground. “You’d better clean that shit up off the floor, by the way.”

Jared ignored him rushing over to the door and pulling on his coat. “I’ll be back,” he called over his shoulder. 

“Dog’s long gone by now and you’ve got work to do. Get back in here, Padalecki.”

“Or what?”

“Or you can find yourself another job, that’s what.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Big loss.” He surveyed the other workers. Everyone was on edge, but he couldn’t care less. Ben offered him a small smile, which he returned. He grabbed the dirty bag off the floor. “Later, guys.” He started out the door, tugging his hat over his ears, but he could still hear Clint’s words as he went.

“You’re so fired, Padalecki! Don’t come back! And if I see your delinquent, homeless boyfriend around here again, I’ll call the cops!”

~*~

Thirty minutes later, Jared’s hands were numb from the cold, his face burned, and he was starting to feel the weight of the bag on his shoulder. His voice was a scratchy mess from yelling for Digger. He hadn’t seen hide nor tail of the dog at all and that worried him most of all. Usually, whenever Jared called, Digger came running. Today, though, he was having no luck.

“Jared!”

He turned to see Ben and Seth at the opposite end of the alleyway, calling to him. They walked as quickly as possible on the slippery ground, each bundled up, cheeks rosy as his own. Ben held out a large thermos as they got closer. Jared took it gratefully. 

“What are you guys doing?”

“Helping you find Jensen.”

“Clint?”

“That little shit,” Seth started, brow furrowing, “just lost everyone but Jesse. We all just walked out.”

“He called the cops, Jared,” Ben added softly.

“For what?”

“He said Jensen had been taking stuff while he was staying there, tools and money from the register - that you were helping him get away with it. Said that he had a feral dog on the loose and he was a homeless junkie.”

“That fucker.”

Ben and Seth nodded in agreement. “I think an officer was coming down to take statements, but we all left before they got there. Let the asshole deal with the details on his own. Plus, we figured you could use some help.”

Jared nodded. He took a sip from the thermos. “I’ve been calling for Digger since I left the shop, but nothing. It’s weird.” The three started walking again, checking behind dumpsters and in doorways as they went. 

“Dog’s lost his hearing and his master all in the same day, huh?”

Jared shrugged. “You think he got picked up by the pound?”

Seth looked at the sky, which was gray and overcast but not spitting snow any longer. He took the thermos from Jared and took his own sip, shivering as it went down hot. “You really think this town’s got animal control running around in this crap?” 

“True. But where is he? And Jensen? Where’d he go?”

Turning a corner, Jared noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A dark shape near the wall, nearly covered by the snow. “Wait!” He bent down, brushing the snow off the shape, and gasped as he uncovered Jensen’s guitar case. “Guys, this is Jensen’s guitar!”

Ben frowned. “Looks like it’s been here awhile.” He surveyed the street. “Pretty quiet out here now.”

“Jensen wouldn’t leave this. Or Digger. Or his bag. That’s his entire life right there.”

Seth sighed. “There were people here, though. The snow’s packed down with footprints.” He waved his hand towards the street. “Quite a few around here go that way.”

“Think someone picked him up?” Ben asked cautiously, peering down at the tracks. 

Jared shook his head. “He wouldn’t have left this behind. Even if Digger was gone and he lost his bag somewhere, he’d have taken his guitar.” His eyes burned and his throat tightened. “You think he’s okay?”

Seth clapped a hand on Jared’s back. “We’ll find him, Jare.”

“He’s tougher than he looks,” Ben agreed. “But I think we should ask around and see if anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary.”

Jared took a deep breath, hand scrubbing rough across the back of his neck. “Yeah. Let’s see what we can find out.” 

He lugged the guitar case over the shoulder opposite the backpack and started walking towards the nearest shop. Ben and Seth split up, one across the street and one in the opposite direction of Jared. 

Twenty minutes and four shops later, Jared hit jackpot. 

“Yeah, about 3 hours ago, some kid was being dug out behind the dumpster. They took him away in the ambulance. Looked real bad off, too.”

“Do you know what hospital they were taking him?”

“No, sorry,” the woman said, frowning. “But if they’re just out looking for folks who’re frozen, they usually take them to Mercy West.”

“Okay, thanks!”

He tore out of the store, slowing down only enough so that he didn’t break his own neck on the slippery sidewalks, calling for Ben and Seth. “They took him by ambulance 3 hours ago! Someone said they’re taking him to Mercy West?”

Ben brightened. “Alright - let’s go back to the shop and grab my truck. We can make it there quick as a rabbit’s ass.”

Seth hesitated. “I’ll stay out here and keep a look out for Digger. If you find Jensen, that’ll be the first thing he asks for.”

Jared and Ben nodded, then took off towards the shop.

~*~

Jensen woke up, warm and head feeling full of cotton. He blinked up at bright lights. Machines whirred and beeped all around him. He groaned as the pain in his body finally caught up to his alertness. 

“Jensen?” Jared’s voice sounded worried and relieved all at the same time. “Can you hear me? God, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to push. Please…”

“‘S okay,” Jensen croaked. He saw Jared’s tear-streaked face and his heart shattered. “Water?”

“Oh, thank God! I thought I lost you.” Jared peppered kisses all along Jensen’s face, stopping briefly to touch their mouths together. Beside him, someone cleared their throat. Jared looked up, embarrassed. “Let me just go get a nurse.”

The door opened and shut and Ben’s face floated into view. “That boy has been worried sick about you - hell, we all have. You’ve been in the hospital for two days. What were you thinking?”

“Not a charity case. Where’s Digger?” Ben smiled. “Seth found him up by the shop not long after we found you. He's got him at his house, all snug and fed. Don't you worry about that none.” “Oh, shit...how am I gonna pay for all of this? I can’t....” He tried to sit up, but Ben’s strong forearm kept him laying flat. 

“Dammit, Jensen! Listen to yourself. You’re so caught up in what others think about you that you don’t see what people who care about you really do think about you! We’d help you without a blink of an eye because we don’t want to see you hurt. We’re not your family, for Chrissakes. We’re your friends and we’re not letting you go back to that life. We will not stand by while you starve or freeze to death. You hear me?”

Jensen nodded, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“Tell Jared when he gets back. And promise me you’ll listen to him. I’m pretty sure he loves you. You and that mangy mutt that he keeps smuggling in here. God only knows how he does it.”

“He feels like home.”

“Well, I’m glad you found home again.”

~*~


End file.
